


losers club text fic :)

by Lala_Eva05



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Losers Club (IT) Group Chat, Multi, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Eva05/pseuds/Lala_Eva05
Summary: a losers club text fic marked as teen because young Richard swears as well as the rest of the squad. i cant write summeries sorry.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 54





	1. people and contacts

* * *

Usernames/Contact Names(?!)-

Trashmouth-Richie

Spaghetti-Eddie

Billiam- Bill

Stan the Man- Stan

Sheep Shagger-Mike

Book Boi-Ben

Bitch-Beverly

* * *


	2. shit starts

* * *

Trashmouth created a group

Spaghetti, BIlliam, Stan the Man, Sheep Shagger, Book Boi and Bitch were added

Trashmouth- Hello crackheads welcome to the after-pennwise-therapy-group. i need to work on the name.

Billiam- Can this also be used to send memes?

Trashmouth- yes. pls.

Stan the Man- Are bird memes aloud?

Sheep Shagger- oh goodness stan

Trashmouth- stan no pls no.

Bitch- haha

Stan the Man- 

Book Boi- I have no words.

Billiam- Moving straight on from that

Billiam-Wyd?

Trashmouth- hahha straight

Bitch- oh my fucking god ahaha

Bitch- I'm doing my fashion design homework

Book Boi- I'm reading about murders.

Trashmouth- same but im watching buzzfeed unsolved

Spaghetti-I'm being lectured by my mother on how to not get tetanus

Spaghetti-If you couldn't guess it's incredibly intresting

Stan the Man- if anyone cares im dying

Sheep Shagger- Same stan. Same. Im helping at the farm by getting the tractor cleaned.

Stan the Man- haha

Billiam- stan did you do the biology?

Stan the Man- mhm. why? do you want a hand?

Billiam- yeh. can you meet me the library after school tomorrow?

Stan-

Book Boi- ITS HALF 4 GO TO BED CHILDREN

Book Boi- Xx

Trashmouth- Yes mom G'night x

Spaghetti- goodnight x

Stan the Man- Good Night x

Billiam- Night x

Bitch- night night x

Sheep Shagger- Night x

Book Boi- Goodnight my children xx <3

* * *


	3. shit continues

Bitch is online

Bitch- Its been months we should use this chat again

Trashmouth is online

Trashmouth- what? It’s been months i thought it was only a few weeks time flies by when all you do is sleep and cry

Spaghetti and Billiam are online

Spaghetti- What the fuck Richard?

Spaghetti- Oh hi Bev

Trashmouth- good to see you eds

Spaghetti- Don’t call me Eds!!

Trashmouth- awwww you love it really

Trashmouth- almost as much as you love me

Spaghetti- Fuck you -_-

Trashmouth- you wish

Billiam- Beautiful morning Bev. Am I right?

Bitch- Lovely isn't it

Stan the Man is online

Stan the Man-

Stan the Man- Reddie stop speaking

Trashmouth- wait you have a ship name for us cute :)

Spaghetti- Aww

Stan the Man- No, It’s the brain cell you share fuckwards

Sheep Shagger and Book Boi are online

Sheep Shagger- Stanley that’s a little mean

Book Boi- But very true

Sheep Shagger- Yes, very true

Bitch- Yeah you fucking freaks stop flirting and just date already

Sheep Shagger- That’s only because you have a bet with Bill

Bitch- Well done Micheal

Sheep Shagger- :(

Billiam- Turn that frown upside down :D

Trashmouth- thanks big bill for that radical input to the conversation

Book Boi- Sorry to break it to y’all but school starts in fifteen minutes and I know that you haven't done the Bio-Chem Richie 

Spaghetti- Ew Ben never say y’all again

Stan the Man- Richard I’ll send you the answers for Bio-Chem I don't want what happend last time to happen again I still get nightmares 

Billiam- Jees Stan you ok?

Stan the Man-Yes, I go to therapy 3 times a week to talk about it

Billiam- Bit worried ngl

Book Boi- School started five minutes ago

Book Boi- Stan, Bill where are you my children? 

Trashmouth- probably making out in some closet

Bitch- Accurate

Stan the Man- NO and Bill fell down some stairs and most liking broke a wrist. Typical.

Trashmouth- are you sure that’s what he broke his wrist doing? ;)

Bitch- I’m taking your phone off you Richie that’s a bit far we are 15 years old

Trashmouth- sorry mom

Bitch- You should be, now give me your phone

Sheep Shagger- Did you get it Bev?

Bitch- No, the lanky child got away. Most likely due to the fact that he has more grease in his hair than my man Loki

Bitch- F in the chat to pay your respects to the God of Mischief aka Richie

Trashmouth- f

Stan the Man- f

Book Boi- f

Sheep Shagger- f

  
Spaghetti- f

Billiam- f

Stan The Man, Bitch and Spaghetti are offline

Trashmouth- so you can type i guess the whole wrist breaking thing was a lie then

Billiam- No, it’s not a lie I’m in an ambulance now. On the way I fell down another set of stairs and the bone popped out it hurts alot :(

Sheep Shagger- Even when in extreme pain Big Bill is always using the correct grammer.

Sheep Shagger- What an icon

Billiam- Thanks pal :)

Sheep Shagger is offline

Book Boi- My children please do your Bio-Chem. Except you Bill I need you to get better or I am going to have to put out leader application forms and we don't want that.

Billiam- OK, love you mom x

Book Boi- Love you to my child <3

Billiam is offline

Trashmouth- you just called ben mom lmao

Book Boi- DO YOUR BIO-CHEM OR YOU’RE NOT MY CHILD AND HENRY WILL BE

Book Boi- Did I make myself clear Richard <3

Trashmouth- yes mom <3

Book Boi- Good then

Book Boi and Trashmouth are offline

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. shit stopped, sorry

Book Boi is online

Book Boi- Are you lot alive I haven’t heard from you lot in months?

Stan the Man is online

Stan the Man- no.

Bitch is online 

Bitch- Don’t be so rude to your mother Stanley

Bitch- Stan are you ok tho?

Stan the Man- Nope, I have lost my daily repetition so now all I do is sit in bed watch David Attenbrough and cry

Trashmouth is online

Trashmouth- you know we had zoom calls Stanley? Right?

Stan the Man- Yeah I couldn’t be bothered to be honest

Billiam is online

Billiam- What’s this Stanley isn't doing the work? This really is the end of time. On a lighter note I watched all the toy story films.

Sheep shagger is online

Sheep Shagger- Would have been nice to watch them with you Big Bill ;)

Stan the Man- The audacity to use the winky face

Billiam- That would have been lovely Mike shame we can’t though :(

Billiam- Pardon Stan

Spaghetti is online 

Spaghetti- Can someone tell Richard that I am not short I am average

Trashmouth- I wouldnt say youre average🥵

Spaghetti- Wouldn’t* You’re* (Rise above it Edward, rise above it)

Book Boi- Have any of you actually done the work or is it just me?

Bitch- No, I played lego star wars on the wii

Bitch- You are sad Ben

Bitch- But i still love you

Book Boi- Bev I’m crying

Bitch- Good :)

Spaghetti- Worried

Trashmouth- I’m bored ask lets questions to eachother

Bitch- Sure

Bitch- I’ll go first 

Bitch- Who’s your fav artist/ artists?

Book Boi- New Lids and BillyJoel

Book Boi- Shit Kids*

Trashmouth changed Book Boi’s name to New Lids on the Block

Trashmouth-:)

Trashmouth- Aha mine are the minecraft songs :)

Trashmouth- and also the sounds Eds makes when he has a shower

Spaghetti- Pardon

Spaghetti- I like Harry Styles :)

Spaghetti- And Melanie Martinez 

Bitch- I like singles more like sweater weather ;)

Stan the Man- I understood that reference

Bitch- I understood that reference :)

Stan the Man- I like the Smiths but ew Morrissey and Conan Gray

Billiam- I like Stan

Sheep Shagger- I enjoy some good old classic rock

Sheep Shagger- I’m sorry what was that Bill

Billiam- Oh yeh nvm

Stan the Man- Same here Bill I like myself right now

Bitch- I-

Stan the Man- Yeh me too

New Lids on the Block- Time for bed :)

Trashmouth - no ❤️

  
  


New Lids on the Block- yes ❤️

  
  


Trashmouth- No ❤️

  
  


New Lids on the Block- yes ❤️

  
  


Trashmouth- Night then mom

New Lids on the Block- Night night my son

Spaghetti- g’nite mom

Billiam- night night ma

Sheep shagger- night

Stan the Man- Night 🐦

Bitch- Night Night Benny 🖤

New Lids on the Block- night night my children and Richie I have legally disowned you now :) ❤️

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ive decided to write a losers club Group Chat. dont ask why. i cant promise there will be any correct spellings, however i can conform that this will be cringy as fuck and written over a long period of time im incredibly lazy also ive gcse's soon. brittish problems.
> 
> Enjoy :)


End file.
